1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mooring whip maintaining boats at a safe distance from a dock so as to prevent damage to said boat from colliding with the dock due to common occurrences such as tidal changes, wakes from passing boats or wind by means of fixed position bases mounted to a dock attached to said base are flexible poles extending out beyond the boat which is positioned parallel to the dock. These said bases are positioned one for the bow and one for the stern. Attached to these said poles are lines or ropes one end attached to the boat cleats then through a pulley fixed to the end of each pole then fixed to the mooring whip base. The spring action of the flexible poles keeps the boat pulled away from the dock.
2. Prior Art
It has been common to provide mooring whip bases that are of a variety of fixed horizontal deck mounted bases which are in most cases fastened to a wooden planked dock. Dock planks are generally not designed to support such loads with particularly small bases as shown in the prior art. Proper installation is also extremely difficult since access under a dock to install additional mounting equipment such as backing plates washers and nuts is not easily accessible. Also no other prior art has effectively addressed the problem of mooring whips protruding out over the boat interfering with parts of the boat such as structures deck equipment rigging lines permanent fishing equipment and other obstructions making it difficult if not impossible to leave and return to the dock without coming in contact with mooring whip poles and the boat since these mooring whips are generally in a fixed position. Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,377 attempts to satisfy the interference of the whip poles with the moored boat by suggesting the use of a small compressed rubber insert claiming this insert has the resilient ability to force the return to a vertical position a solid fiberglass pole with extreme cantilever loads in the range of fourteen feet in length this also puts extreme loads on the three bolt arrangement on Olsen's support base. In reality this small insert is effective for only a short period of time due to weather exposure and material memory it eventually completely fails to function as proposed. Brushaber U.S. Pat. No. D306396 is adjustable to be vertically positioned but only with the use of tools, this is not a practical feature when leaving or arriving at a dock it is also not designed to be mounted on the side of a piling only the face which protrudes out towards the boat presenting an obstacle which may cause extreme damage.